isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Deoridhe
All of this information is for Out Of Character knowledge only, except for the rumors, unless you learn it In Character. Origin Deoridhe comes from Underhill - the world of the Fae. She is the daughter of two Faeries, one of water and the other of air, and was raised in a combined Seelie and Unseelie Court for the first few hundred years of her life. Upon reaching her majority, she set out to explore the worlds she could reach. She occasionally returns Underhill to the Court of her birth, and maintains her relationship with the nobility of that Court as an heir to her parent's estates and titles, but it is unlikely they will ever pass those to her; Fae are very long lived. In her own right, she is considered nobility and related closely to royalty, and has the inherent arrogance of that class. History on Amras In 732 CE, Deoridhe came to the Isle now called Amras and was caught by the mists. Her early days were easy, and she spend a lot of time exploring and learning new skills from the humans, among whom she had never lived this long. She lived freely among them, though frustrated by being trapped on the island, until 820, when cruel King Amras came to the Island, named it in his own image, and began scouring the mages from the land. Disguising herself as a human, Deoridhe hid her magical abilities and leaned ever more heavily on her ability to heal in the human manner as a way to conceal herself and keep herself alive. During the Second Wave, in 840, she was freed from the island, but instead of vanishing through a portal she found a pathway to Underhill and back home. She has never shared what happened in her time off of the Isle, but she returned to the Isle several times, building up resources and keeping alive her reputation as a Healer. She began to discover she could carry things through Underhill to help the humans who she had become so fond of, and so she gained a reputation as an often absent but benevolant benefactor to the people, a reputation which persists to the current time. In 1076 she began to remain for longer, eventually re-establishing herself as the Head Healer in the Upper Keep when the prior one vanished with Lady Horristain and Duke Cidaniney. Abilities Racial Ability: Glamour - her glamour is extremely strong and can withstand examination on all senses except for smell and taste (it smells and tastes like mist). Racial Ability: Travel in Underhill - the Fae land of Underhill links between many places, so Deoridhe can exit through a portal and return to Amras via Underhill. Racial Ability: Heightened Hearing - see: the ears Approved Skills Elemental Magic: She can summon and manipulate elements. Natural Healing: She knows medicinal and herbal healing as well as first aid and modern surgical skills. Magical Healing: She can heal using magic. Weaknesses Cold Iron - She is damaged by the touch of Cold Iron and it disrupts her Glamour. Wounds gained from Cold Iron take longer to heal. Overly curious - She will nose into anything, often to her own detriment. Flighty - She is easily distracted, especially by shiny or beautiful things. They can derail her thinking entirely. She is also very emotional and can become unhinged by strong emotions. Vain - Her clothing and appearance is very important to her, and are often out of place for Amras. Now that non-humans are visible in Amras, she refuses to hide her wings. Arrogant - Being older, stronger, and a member of the ruling class Underhill, she is prone to arrogance and assumes herself more than equal to any nobility in any other realm. Quirks Wanderlust - She rarely stays in one place for a while, which makes the portals handy. Sweet tooth - She loves candy and usually returns with some when portal hopping. Nature Lover - She leaves the Upper Keep at least once a day to visit the wild areas of Amras and keep in touch with her roots. Rumors "They say she can actually take control of the portals. She was the one who called them, back all those years ago." "Claudette said she stole one of her pies!" "I've seen her talking with demons and vampires. Some people say she sneaks out disguised to feed them at the whore house!" "I heard when you cut her, her blood glitters." "She keeps offering people this stuff called 'candy'. I think it's some fae trick - like to make all of us her servants, or something." Gallery 2013-05-22 Twisted 002.png 2013-05-10 012.png 2013-04-24 The Dragonspire 004.png 2013-04-01 Twisted 003.png 2013-03-16 RFL 002.png 2013-03-14 RFL 004.png 2013-03-12 RFL 003.png 2013-03-10 006.png 2013-02-08 Twisted Color 006.png 2012-11-22 006.png 2012-11-17 006.png 2012-11-15 006.png 2012-11-11 Juniper 001.png 2012-10-08 006.png 2012-09-22 004.png 2012-09-03 004.png 2012-08-06 Jonquil 005.png 2012-07-29 Aqua Island 003.png 2012-07-15 003.png 2012-07-08 004.png 2012-06-18 003.png 2012-06-16 003.png 2012-06-15 003.png 2012-06-11 Raspberry Glace 004.png 2012-06-04 Pistachio 006.png 2012-05-22 006.png 2012-05-20 Lemon Chiffon 003.png 2013-04-29 Titans Hollow 007.png 2012-02-12 Folly 002.png 2012-01-30 Red Maid 005 (2).png 2012-01-30 Patina 003 (2).png 2012-01-15 004.png Deoridhe Deathshand.png Deoridhe Starchild.png